


Holding Fire, Clutching Flame

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Wranduin, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Anduin, Trans Male Character, Trans Wrathion, this one is soft y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Wrathion wishes for a child with Anduin but, given their shared physiology, finds that impossible. He asks Varian to father his clutch instead so that his children are still Wrynn heirs.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Holding Fire, Clutching Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by and plotted out with some friends, love y'all!

Stormwind was beautiful in autumn, leaves turning from green to burnished gold, sun rising just a little later and setting just a little earlier so that his morning and evening were flooded with its horizon rays, the harvest was a buzz amongst the people and life was full, happy. But yet, for all of that, Wrathion could not be. 

He tried, oh he really did, but for all they had won, for all the champions of the Alliance and Horde had vanquished N’zoth and freed their world of his tyranny, for all the armistice stayed in place between warring factions, at least for the time being, Wrathion’s future felt impressively bleak. He was in love, a wonderful thing supposedly, with a man who could bring him no children. And he was in love with a man who, as it so happened, needed to be of blood relation to his heirs. 

Anduin was the most amazing man, the most amazing  _ person _ , Wrathion had ever met, so truly it was no surprise when he fell in love with him. How the king had come to fall for Wrathion… Well, when he wasn’t acting up his self-confidence he honestly wasn’t sure. He’d hurt him, grievously, nearly brought about his father’s death, and in doing so forced the man to take the throne at far too young an age than was good for his health. Yet now that the anger was passed, Anduin looked at him with such horrible fondness it made his whole body ache with the desire to create life between them, for all he knew they never could. 

Something snagged in his mind, though, at the reminder that for all he’d been expected to succumb to his injuries, Varian Wrynn lived.  _ Wrynn _ , his mind repeated,  _ Wrynn, Wrynn, Wrynn.  _ Well, there was one way to produce a child that would be both an heir to the throne of Stormwind and a black dragon, though he wasn’t sure how Anduin would feel about him seducing his father.

Wrathion pondered the possibility, what it could mean for them if he succeeded and what the cost of it would be. If Anduin hated him for it, would it be worth it? Was it even worth offering the idea in case he disgusted the man with it and he realized how unworthy of him Wrathion truly was? He sighed, laying his forehead down against the cool stone of the balcony railing. What an impossible situation. Even if Anduin was fine with it, then the whole process of seducing Varian, who staunchly hated him, would begin and that would be a whole new horrifying experience of its own. Truly his flight was doomed. 

“Looking rather grim,” said a gruff, masculine voice from behind him where the doors to the library had been left open. 

_ Speak of the devil,  _ Wrathion thought, turning to face Varian. “Just contemplating the doomed existence of my kind, nothing to worry yourself with I assure you.”

Varian cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “It was my understanding my son had elected to take your hand in marriage, are things not working out between you?” he asked, and though Wrathion wished to hate him for the hope he heard in his voice, he honestly couldn’t blame him for it.

“Not so much trouble, no. Rather, we’re both of the same… physicality, shall we say, and it is rather impossible for there to be any children between us,” he replied, knowing Varian would understand.

“Ah, I see. I suppose you’ll be outsourcing then?” He sounded as disgusted as Wrathion felt with the concept.

“No, not yet anyway. I’m still mulling over my options, hence the dour attitude.” Wrathion managed a brittle smile. “I want our children to be his by blood as well as bond, so they can be his heirs. But I have no way of giving that to him, nor does he to me.”

Varian hummed, looking out over the city contemplatively. In the fading dusk, he was handsome if more rough-faced than Wrathion usually went for, and he came to the quite sudden realization that it would be more than tolerable to let himself be bred by him. 

“You have a brother, do you not? Could he not provide?” Varian asked, not looking at him, and if Wrathion wasn’t mistaken there was a blush creeping up his neck.

“For Anduin? I suppose, though he is a gentle soul of his own bonds and persuasions, I don’t know if he would agree. And, in fairness,” Wrathion paused and considered his next words very carefully, “While I have a brother, Anduin has a father.”

“What are you suggesting?” Varian snapped, looking rather enraged.

“I suggest nothing, of course. I’m simply stating facts,” he replied smoothly, managing an unaffected shrug despite the worry gnawing at his chest. If Varian really did hate him so vitriolically he would risk his son’s happiness to avoid fucking him his whole plan was doomed.

Varian squinted at him, teeth bared. “You’d better be suggesting nothing. After all that you’ve done, it’s a wonder and folly that my son has found room in his heart to relearn his love of you, do not expect me to feel the same.”

Wrathion swallowed thickly, fighting back the roiling anger and sadness in his chest. “Of course not, Lord Wrynn, I would never presume you to care about your future son in law in any capacity. Anduin, however, I thought you had more love for than to leave him heirless and raising the children of a man he neither knows nor cares for,” he snapped, wishing as he spoke them that he could grab the words out of the air and shove them back down his throat. It would do him no good to provoke the Wolf. 

But instead of rising to the challenge like he’d expected, Varian deflated all at once in a big huff of breath. “I… will admit I’ve never been well attuned to what my son needs or deserves, and I have hurt him many times in the past because of it,” Varian admitted, voice hardly a whisper, “If you truly think the only option for his happiness, for the success of my line, is, well, what you’ve suggested, then I…” He trailed off and closed his eyes, eyebrows pinched in an unreadable expression. “I need time to think. Goodnight, Wrathion.”

And with that, Varian turned on his heel and made a swift exit through the library. Wrathion watched him go with the sinking horror of what he’d just done in his chest.  _ What have I set in motion? _ he asked himself, turning to look back over the city but unable now to enjoy any of its beauty. He knew he should speak with Anduin about this, that putting it off would only end terribly, but he was feeling cowardly and he chose instead to take a walk, so to speak. 

Leaping from the balcony, he let his body shift into his full form, wings extending and catching the early autumn breeze beneath them as he flew away from his problems, out over the ocean and the lighthouse, then around to dance in the turbulent winds of Westfall. 

He didn’t return until sunrise.

  
  
  


It wasn’t until a few days later that he was finally forced to confront the conversation he’d had with Varian, but it was in the worst possible way he could have imagined it would be.

“Can we talk?” Anduin asked, words clipped and sharp like daggers.

“Of course, my love, is there something you need of me?” he asked, hoping desperately this was not the conversation he thought it was.

“Perhaps an explanation as to why you  _ propositioned my father _ three nights ago?” Anduin snapped, voice rising just a hair in that way it did when he was trying not to sound as truly furious as he was.

Wrathion winced. “I know that you’re angry—” 

“I’m not angry!” Anduin barked angrily.

“Well, I know that you have ample reason to despise me for what I did nonetheless,” he amended, “But I had our best interest in mind. I… I’ve been thinking about how much my love of you dooms my flight, how impossible it is for me to have children that cannot be your heirs despite how equally impossible it is for us to have children of our own. I just thought…” He sighed. He’d been wrong, and now he was explaining and making excuses rather than apologizing. He was better than this, he had worked so hard to  _ become _ better than this, and yet here he was falling into old habits once again. 

“You thought that if my father was the man who sired your clutch you’d be bringing heirs of both of ours into the world,” Anduin finished, anger gone from his voice. “Oh Wrathion, I didn’t think… I didn’t know it mattered so much to you that they succeed me. If I had known I would have at least asked about talking to your brother about this.”

Wrathion perked up, surprised. “You would be okay with that?”

“More okay than my father would be giving you children, or at least I’d assume so given the impression Genn got of him,” Anduin shrugged, seeming unaffected by the idea of what he’d just proposed.

“Is that where you heard about this, then? From Greymane?” he asked, not surprised now that he thought on it to hear that Varian had confided in the old wolf. “And you’re sure he would not want anything to do with us, even if it meant your happiness?”

Anduin looked at him carefully, “Do you desire him? It’s okay if you do, I won’t fault you for it.”

“He is… an attractive man. Not nearly the beauty that you are, of course, but handsome and strong. And, more importantly, here, with no intention of leaving,” he admitted, knowing that he’d warmed to the idea of Varian over the last few days, “A child should be with all of its parents if at all possible, and we both know my brother cannot be here.”

“So that’s what you want then? To have my father sire your clutch?” Anduin asked, anger and judgement entirely absent from his voice.

“As long as that pleases you as well, yes, it is.” He stepped forward, taking Anduin’s hands in his own. “I just want you to be happy, Anduin. I don’t want you to have to pick between me and your duty as king, not now and not ever. This would ensure you don’t have to.”

Anduin nodded. “I have a condition, though. Perhaps unconventional, but it’s what would make me happy.” He paused, waiting for Wrathion to nod, and when he did he continued, “I want to watch.”

Wrathion’s mind stuttered to a halt. “You what?”

“I want to watch him breed you,” Anduin said blandly, like the words meant nothing. 

Sputtering, and probably blushing visibly despite his dark complexion if the heat of his cheeks was anything to go by, Wrathion found himself nonetheless agreeing, “Yes, okay sure. So long as he is comfortable with that as well.”

“No,” Anduin corrected, voice firm, “That is my condition and if he isn’t alright with it we’ll talk to your brother.”

Wrathion raised a brow but didn’t question him — if that’s what made him happy, so be it. “Of course, darling. Do you think it would be best if I talk to him alone first?”

Anduin thought for a moment. “Probably, yes. I know he doesn’t like you much but something you said to him really shook him up and he’s been rather upset about it. Go speak with him, see what the matter is and proposition him again, this time with my consent and condition.” 

He nodded, pulling Anduin into a kiss before heading off toward Varian’s chambers where he expected he would find him. This was going to be an awkward conversation, but for Anduin, he would brave it. For Anduin, he would brave anything. 

Though he was less familiar with Varian’s quarters than he was with Anduin’s, he knew the royal wing rather well and soon he was standing outside the heavy oaken door that marked the entrance to Varian’s room. He knocked, and the door opened to reveal the dour face of a gruff human man, though not the one he expected.

“Hello, Genn. Could I perhaps steal a moment of Varian’s time? Alone?” he asked, throwing his most charming smile at the older king to no seeming effect. 

Genn grunted, “I was on my way out anyway.” He looked over his shoulder as he left the room and called, “Wrathion is here to see you, please don’t kill him. Or if you do make it look like an accident,” before shouldering past him to head down the hallway. 

Well, that made him feel welcome. 

Wrathion headed into Varian’s chambers hesitantly, pausing at the door after he closed it and waiting to be called further in. Varian was sitting on a lounge chair by the hearth, whiskey in one hand and he turned to look at Wrathion where he stood. “Well? I can guess what you’ve come to talk about so say your piece.”

Holding in a sigh, Wrathion crossed the room and sat in the chair adjacent to Varian, realizing from the residual warmth held in the leather that this must be where Genn had been sitting moments prior. He met Varian’s gaze and held it for a few seconds, before looking away into the fire. “As you said, you know why I’m here. I wanted to know if you’ve come to any conclusions about what I said.”

“I have, though I doubt you’ll like that I’ve seen through your lies,” Varian sneered, and Wrathion looked at him in shock, “I know you’re trying to seat yourself upon the throne by having my heirs and killing my son just like your damn predecessor Onyxia. Don’t try to deny—” 

“No!” Wrathion roared, unable to stop the anger that burst in his chest at the accusation, “I would  _ never _ hurt Anduin. Whatever you say, whatever you believe, whatever you think me to be, know that there is nothing in this world that I cherish more than I cherish him.  _ Nothing! _ ” 

Varian looked taken aback at his outburst and was momentarily derailed in his own anger, though it resurged again a moment later. “Oh come now, don’t pretend you weren’t manipulating me the other night by playing into my love for my son and accusing me of not caring for him. We both know you’re just manipulating him to get what you want and then you’ll throw him away when he isn’t of use to you.”

Tears filled his eyes at the thought, and also the knowledge that the accusation was fully deserved. “That is not the truth but I doubt I will convince you of that. I will go then, I should contact my brother and see if he will consider siring an heir on Anduin,” he replied, standing. 

Varian watched him go, and it wasn’t until Wrathion had the door opened that he spoke, “Wait.”

“What do you want now? I have things to attend to,” Wrathion snapped, unable to keep the tears out of his voice. Curse him for his mistakes that tainted his reputation so. Curse him for all of them.

“Did Anduin agree?” Varian sounded hesitant, and though Wrathion wished to be hopeful, he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up just yet. 

“Yes, though he had a rather unusual stipulation,” he replied, turning to face him from where he stood in the doorway, mindful enough of guards to at least close the door before finishing his thought. “He wants to be there. He wants to watch.”

“Oh?” And if Wrathion wasn’t mistaken, there was a hint of something breathy in his voice. 

“Is that a problem?” he asked, not so sure any longer that this would be the end of the conversation.

“If that is what makes him happy so be it.” Varian stood then, depositing his whiskey glass on the small side table and striding forward to meet Wrathion at the door. However, instead of opening it to go do whatever he was planning like Wrathion had assumed he would, the man instead caged him up against it, chest to chest with his arms on either side of him.

Wrathion’s breath stuttered. “Well, not that I can say I’m opposed but I think we’re missing our guest of honour. Would you care for me to fetch him?”

“Quiet,” Varian growled, leaning forward and sniffing him, “You’re in heat.”

He did his best to suppress a shudder at the rough certainty in his voice when he said it. “Yes, I am. Started yesterday, though I’m not sure how long it will last. They’re rather inconsistent at my age, unfortunately, and not usually too particularly strong yet.” 

Varian hummed, mouth pressing against the pulse in his throat. “We’ll see about that.”

Something shifted inside of him and then he was burning, heat licking up from between his legs to simmer in his chest, knees weak and lower spine rapidly becoming liquid. What was this man doing to him? But then Varian was digging teeth into his throat and his whole world became a razor focus of  _ yes. _

“Please,” he whined, distantly ashamed of how unbecoming of a prince it was to resort to begging so soon, but he was aflame and his hindbrain was telling him that the only way to douse the liquid heat that burned through his veins was by letting this man mount him. 

Varian growled against his skin and it was all he could do not to collapse as his knees lost their strength. Thankfully, he was saved from at least that embarrassment by Varian’s strong hands gripping his thighs and lifting him, though then he was pressed spread-legged against the wall with Varian grinding into him and wondered if the embarrassment of falling wouldn’t have been better than the sounds coming out of his mouth. Without quite meaning to, Wrathion found his heels encouraging Varian to grind on him more firmly, turning what had simply been pleasant into a heady frotting that made his thighs shake where they wrapped around the older man’s hips. His head was spinning with the speed he was approaching orgasm, too hot and too high on it to register much beyond the absolute pleasure of Varian’s touch, but Anduin was and always would be above everything else in his mind and he knew he needed to stop this before it got out of hand. 

“Wait, Varian, wait,” Wrathion panted, “We need to at least send for Anduin. I promised him.”

Slowly, Varian extracted himself from Wrathion’s space, every movement seeming difficult and measured like he was wrestling with something that did not want him to step away. When immediately upon gaining a few feet of distance the man all but dashed to the nearest window and threw it open to breathe deeply the evening air, Wrathion realized that was probably a very apt description, and the thing he’d been fighting was his instinct. 

“Go, then,” Varian told him, voice even rougher than usual, “Find your fiance and return when you’re both ready. Don’t take too long, though, your heat isn’t going anywhere and it will only give you trouble the farther you are from me.”

Wrathion nodded even though the man wasn’t facing him and turned to go, fighting his own instinct that told him to go to Varian and berated him for leaving his side as he tried to leave the room. He got barely a handful of meters outside the door when that instinct flared and painful heat shot through his hips, and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop the whine that left his throat at being away from his mate.  _ Mate? _ When the fuck had that been decided? He shook off the thought, putting it in the box in the back of his mind labelled “I will definitely not deal with this later” and turned to find a guard. 

“I’m terribly sorry, my dear, but could you send for the king? I find myself unwell and perhaps it would be best I don’t go to find him in person as I’d hoped to,” he requested, a charming smile gracing his lips. 

The guard in question raised a brow, but she saluted him nonetheless. “Of course, Lord Wrathion. Shall I tell him of your illness or is there another matter that brings about your request for his presence?”

Well, at least this one knew how to say “what do you want with the king” politely, that was an improvement. “His father and I have something we wish to discuss with him, he’ll know what it’s about.”

The woman nodded. “As you say, my lord. I’ll go find him and send him to Lord Varian’s room.”

“Wonderful, much appreciated,” he replied, giving her a small though dramatic bow and heading back to the room in question. 

As he entered, he noticed Varian had not left his position at the window, still breathing the cool air evenly as if trying to calm himself. “Back so soon?” he asked.

“Unfortunately I find your presence rather hard to get away from without my body protesting,” he explained, then, answering in advance the predictable question, tacked on, “I had him sent for, he should arrive shortly.”

“Good,” Varian replied, gruff, and continued to stare out the window.

Something twinged in Wrathion’s chest at the treatment, not sure why it bothered him so but disliking being ignored. “Will you not look at me?”

“If you wish to hop out this window and fly in front of me, be my guest, but I need the fresh air to keep my head on straight and get your scent out of my nose.” Varian looked over his shoulder briefly, eyes full of unbelievable heat, and then turned back to the open air, inhaling deeply.

“Right,” Wrathion said, not sure what there really was to say. He figured getting closer to the man would not help any, so instead he returned to the hearth, sitting in the large chair he’d first occupied and waited for Anduin to arrive. 

Some uncounted number of awkward minutes later there was a rap at the door, followed by the creak of it opening. “Father? Wrathion? You sent for me?” Anduin called as he entered, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. 

“Yes, my dear, I’m glad the guard was expedient in finding you,” Wrathion replied, standing from his seat to face his fiance, “We didn’t want to start without you.”

“Start without… Oh! Right, yes, okay.” Anduin loosed a nervous giggle. “I’ll admit I’m a little surprised you agreed, father.”

Wrathion’s eyebrows pinched together, briefly fearing that Anduin had given that stipulation in hopes Varian would decline, but looking closer he noticed the pinkness of his cheeks and the dilation of his pupils and no, that wasn’t it at all. Anduin wanted to watch, really wanted it, and were he any less overwhelmed by Varian’s crossing the room and grabbing him Wrathion probably would have wondered why. As it was, though, Varian’s fingers were gripping his hips bruise-tight and his teeth were nipping down his neck and very little mattered besides. 

Without ceremony, Varian began to divest Wrathion of his clothing and, not one to let himself be outdone, he returned the favour with equal fervour. Groaning as his fingers raked through the thick hair on Varian’s chest, his voice suddenly pitched into a squeak as, now mutually undressed, Varian heaved him up over his shoulder and carried him into his bedroom. His eyes met Anduin’s as he was carried off, and he couldn’t stop the giggle that rose from his throat at his absolutely shocked expression. 

Varian tossed him onto the bed, letting him sail through the air briefly before the mattress met his back with a soft thud. He dropped to lie on his chest between Wrathion’s thighs and dragged him down by his hips to nip at his inner thigh, then he moved inward to eat Wrathion out properly. His tongue was hot and wet between his lips as he tasted him before dipping into his cunt to fuck him on the muscle and Wrathion whined, writhing and twitching under his efforts when he added a couple of fingers, curled perfectly to make him shake. Then, rather impatiently, Wrathion was curling his fingers in that thick dark hair to pull him away.

“Enough, fuck me already,” he said, no bite of authority present in the words except that of desperation.

Grinning wolfishly, Varian continued to pump his fingers in and out of him. “You’re tight, are you sure you’re ready?”

“Are you so confident in your size, Varian?” he teased, but when Varian’s grin only widened he felt some of his joking energy fade.

“Yes,” he replied, still grinning. 

Then he was drawing his fingers out and slicking them over his cock, which upon pressing to Wrathion’s entrance he realized was just as big as Varian’s attitude was justified by it being. Well, wasn’t that something. The stretch burned but the heat in his blood didn’t leave room for him to really register the pain, even if distantly he was sure he’d suffer for it later, so instead of asking Varian to slow down he simply arched his back and wrapped his ankles around the man’s hips, drawing him in deeper. Varian reached above him and grabbed a pillow, using it to prop up Wrathion’s hips, then grabbed him by the back of the knees and pushed them toward his shoulders.

Having fully seated himself, he pulled back and thrust back in quickly, and Wrathion’s whole world narrowed to the fullness he felt at the way that cock stretched and filled his cunt so immensely. Each thrust into him punched the air from his lungs with a whine that he should have been embarrassed about and probably would have been if he wasn’t so high on the pleasure. Opening his eyes, unsure as he did so when he’d closed them, he noticed that Varian was once again not looking at him, but rather staring to the side where Anduin was seated, fingers dipped into his pants and visibly moving beneath the fabric as he watched them. 

Perhaps had he not been so overwhelmed by the stretch and fullness of Varian’s cock inside him Wrathion would have found that strange, but as it was he simply clenched when Anduin’s eyes met his and arched his back into Varian’s touch even more. As his thrusts grew in strength and speed, Wrathion brought a hand to his own cock to touch himself, and the whole world whited out as he came harder than he had in weeks, gushing over Varian’s cock. Varian didn’t relent, thrusts only growing harsher and rougher and Wrathion encouraged it with weak mewls as he was pounded through his orgasm and into oversensitivity. 

Just when he started to think he couldn’t take it, Varian’s hips stuttered and his cock twitched as he came, shout falling from his lips as he seated himself deeply and stayed there. Moments passed with him pressed deep, seed filling Wrathion’s body and promising him a new clutch, but as time went on Wrathion grew… well, not concerned exactly, but curious at the fact that Varian, miraculously, remained hard. 

“How are you still hard?” he asked, breathing still ragged and nerves fried. 

Varian just grunted, “You’ve thrown me into a rut with your heat, you little shit.” Remarkably, he actually sounded borderline fond. 

“Well, that’s lovely and all, but could you please pull out? I am very oversensitive at the moment and it's starting to hurt,” he whined, hating how vulnerable that confession made him sound.

Varian did so, eyelids fluttering when Wrathion’s body clenched on him instinctively, and glared at him a moment before sighing. “Can you really not go again yet? Of the two of us, I’d assumed you would be more insatiable than me,” Varian grumbled, stroking himself.

Wrathion shook his head. “I’m still young, perhaps my heat isn’t quite as strong as it should be. Or perhaps dragons’ heats are different from wolves’.” 

“I wouldn’t know enough about either to say,” he replied, then looked over to where Anduin was sitting and watching them with wide, rapt eyes. “Move over, Wrathion, you’re in the way. Anduin, get up here.”

He raised a brow but did as he was instructed, sliding over and turning on his side to make room for Anduin on the bed. Was this what had been happening the whole time and he hadn’t noticed? Was Varian really planning on fucking his son?

Anduin, meanwhile, seemed to have far fewer questions or concerns about the request and was stripping himself hastily before climbing up to take over the position Wrathion had been in moments prior. Once situated, pillow under his lower back and thighs around Varian’s hips, he turned his head to look at Wrathion and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Don’t judge me for this?” he barely whispered, eyes skittish and unable to meet Wrathion’s own. 

“I could never judge you, my love,” Wrathion admitted, “This might push the boundaries of that but it remains the truth. I love you.”

Anduin smiled, finally meeting his eyes. “I love you too— OH FUCK,” he exclaimed as Varian touched him.

Wrathion propped himself up on an elbow to see what was happening and saw Varian grinning, three fingers in Anduin’s cunt and other hand stroking his own cock. “You’re looser than I expected, Anduin, given your boyfriend has a body like your own.”

When Anduin simply mewled in response, hips jerking into Varian’s touch to bear down on his fingers, Wrathion replied for him, “We have toys, you know, imitations of the real thing. Anduin is fond of the biggest ones we can find.”

“Didn’t know I’d raised a size queen,” Varian muttered under his breath and Wrathion couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Varian grabbed one of Anduin’s knees and hoisted it up to his shoulder, dragging his fingers from Anduin’s cunt to slick them over his cock and prepare to enter him. Before he did, though, he paused and looked at Anduin very carefully. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked, and Wrathion wasn’t sure who the question was directed at but left Anduin to answer it. It was his body, he could do what he pleased with it, including having his own father fuck him.

“Yes, yes, please fuck me. Please, please fuck me,” Anduin babbled, and Varian still looked just that little bit unsure but nodded anyway. 

He rubbed the head of his cock between Anduin’s lips, bumping over his cock and making Anduin mewl again before sliding it down to prod at his entrance. Wrathion watched, rapt, as Anduin’s back arched and thighs shook when Varian began to press inside, filling him just as completely as he’d filled Wrathion. Once he was fully seated, Varian rolled his hips in small circles and, from the sound he made, Wrathion knew it was pressing right up against Anduin’s cervix. Oh, how he loved that sound. 

Slowly, almost teasingly, Varian pulled about halfway out, then thrust back in sharp and rough and it took all of Wrathion’s superior instincts to clamp a hand over Anduin’s mouth before his scream could reverberate throughout the entire castle. The last thing they needed was for any of this to leave the room, and a guard rushing in assuming Anduin was being murdered would be less than beneficial to that goal. 

Varian started pounding into him then, thrusts hard but even, and Wrathion tried replacing his hand with his lips over Anduin’s to keep him quiet, revelling in the warm slickness of Anduin’s mouth when he thrust his tongue into him. It worked to quiet him, though the sounds working their way from deep in his chest were only just muffled by the kisses. He shifted his weight, changing his balance a little, and slid his free hand down Anduin’s torso, bringing it to his cock and rubbing firm circles around the engorged flesh. Anduin jerked, body quivering under the combination of Wrathion’s touch and Varian’s cock, and he grew louder still. From the way Anduin’s nails scrambled around Wrathion’s shoulder and dug into the duvet, Wrathion knew he was close, and also knew there was no way a kiss would keep him quiet through that. 

Well, face down ass up it was. 

“You’ll need to smother his face into a pillow if you’re going to keep fucking him like that without the guards busting the door down,” he informed Varian, pulling both his mouth and hand away from where they’d been pleasuring Anduin. 

Anduin whined at the loss, then immediately broke off into another near-scream as Varian thrust into him sharply. The older man snorted, “I had no idea he was so loud.”

But he pulled out nonetheless, and Wrathion moved away enough that Varian had room to flip Anduin onto his stomach and press his face into a pillow, hauling his hips up into the air in a very arousing display. Thrusting back into him, Varian leaned over Anduin’s body to put his weight on the headboard for better leverage and Anduin was practically screaming into the pillow as Varian pounded him. Wrathion slid farther down the bed, sliding one leg between the two other men’s and letting his other splay to the side, and wedged himself under Anduin’s body enough to get his hand back on his finance’s cock. 

With his spare hand, he guided one of Anduin’s breasts toward his mouth and suckled on his nipple gently before biting down harshly, pleased by the high pitched yowl that Anduin loosed into the pillow in reply. He repeated the process, a gentle suck followed by a harsher bite then soothed by a soft tongue, all the while rubbing rapid circles over Anduin’s cock, and he couldn’t help but grin when he felt that telltale rigidity take Anduin’s whole body as he came hard, slick gushing down his sex to coat Wrathion’s fingers. 

Even as he came, Varian barely slowed, stamina clearly far better developed than either of the younger men’s, and Anduin finally quieted down to mewls of pleasure as his body simmered after the orgasm. Wrathion gentled his touches, letting Anduin come down before he started touching him again, and as he did he had to muffle a moan against Anduin’s skin when Varian saw fit to slip three fingers into him, thumb running between his lips to nudge over his cock. He gasped, clenching and bearing down on the intrusion, surprised by how quickly his body had readied itself to be fucked again. 

“You’re both doing so well,” Varian rumbled, voice thick and deep with arousal, and Wrathion couldn’t help the way he shivered at the praise. 

Anduin mumbled something into the pillow that if Wrathion had spent any less time around the man both in and out of the bedroom he wouldn’t have understood. As it was, he managed to parse the syllables and his eyebrows shot up. “You really want that darling?”

He made an affirmative if impatient noise and Wrathion turned to Varian to relay the message, “He wants you to come in him. He’s being very insistent.”

Varian simply cocked a brow and nodded, thrusting into Anduin with renewed vigour and curling his fingers in Wrathion at the same time. His fingers moved in time with his hips, faster and harder as he went on, and Wrathion found it increasingly difficult to focus on Anduin’s pleasure instead of his own with how thoroughly he was being touched. Quickly, though, Varian’s hips lost their rhythm and as they stuttered out his orgasm Anduin was shaking and coming as well. 

Feeling himself getting close, Wrathion bore down on Varian’s fingers more desperately, muffling his moans into Anduin’s skin, but before he could come Varian was taking his hand away and pulling away from both he and Anduin. Wrathion whined at the loss, about to ask why Varian was leaving him hanging when Varian tipped Anduin onto his side and shuffled over so that he was between Wrathion’s legs instead. He surveyed him a moment, stroking his somehow-still-hard cock before nodding and lifting his knees to his shoulders once again.

“You good?” he asked, cock running between his lips and toying at his entrance without breaching him. 

Wrathion nodded, “Yes. Please?”

With a chuckle, Varian entered him slowly, clearly sensitive from his two orgasms and shaking a bit with it. Wrathion brought a hand up to stroke through the hair on his chest in a way he hoped brought comfort and let his legs fall even farther apart.

“Thank you for this,” he murmured, thumb tracing over Varian’s collarbone. 

Varian just grunted, then began once more to fuck him. Keeping his hand on his chest, Wrathion let himself feel the deepness and heat of the intrusion, body more than ready to come again now that he’d had time to rest and gotten that little show from Anduin. He wouldn’t be able to come without touching himself, he knew, but it wouldn’t take long once he did so he waited, saving his orgasm for closer to when Varian was ready in hopes he could avoid the painful oversensitivity he’d experienced the last time. 

That decision was taken away from him, though, when Anduin took a page out of Wrathion’s book and ran a hand over his torso to play with his cock, pressing kisses to his neck all the while. For all he knew it might make him come too soon, Wrathion didn’t have the willpower to ask him to stop. 

Thrusts growing quickly desperate, Anduin’s timing turned out to be rather on the mark when Varian was soon digging his teeth into Wrathion's calf to stifle a loud groan as his hips stilled inside him. However, unlike before, his cock itself didn’t seem to stop, growing increasingly girthy at the base where it was pressed inside his body and come flowing in wave after wave after wave, so much that Wrathion could swear he felt full with it. 

The combination of the new girth of the knot and the idea of being stuffed full of come had him tipping over the edge as well, body tensing and convulsing in pleasure as he came hard on Varian’s cock, a hand thrown over his mouth at the last minute to muffle his own shout of pleasure. As the world returned to him, he felt something soft brushing over his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Varian leaning over him, hair brushing against Wrathion’s skin. He brought a hand up and guided the older man into a kiss, pleased with the softness of it and that the man accepted it at all, before turning to give Anduin a kiss as well. 

Varian chuckled at that, resting his temple against Wrathion’s. “You’re both very good,” he said softly, voice a reverent whisper. 

“Does that mean you’d want to do it again?” Anduin asked, propping himself up to survey them both. 

Varian gave him an incredulous look. “Is that even a question? Yes, of course I want to do it again,” he replied, smiling probably despite himself. 

Anduin laughed at that and though Wrathion wanted to join him, he was a little preoccupied with trying not to wince as Varian repositioned them both on their sides, back to chest. The knot pulled at his entrance as he shifted and it hurt, but he tried to keep his discomfort off his face. He wasn’t all too successful, though, which became clear when Varian dropped a soft kiss to his shoulder with a murmured apology. Finally in a comfortable position to rest, the three of them curled into one another, and with the warmth of Varian pressed into his back and Anduin’s soft head tucked under his chin, Wrathion began to doze, feeling deeply blessed. 

He awoke some time later to a damp cloth being run between his legs, and he cracked his eyes open to see Varian gently cleaning him up. Noticing he’d woken him, Varian offered him a smile and a kiss to his knee before finishing up and putting the cloth back in the basin in the corner of the room. Wrathion noticed that Anduin was absent, but was saved from asking where he’d gone by the man in question entering the room with a wheeled cart covered in plates of food and a steaming pot of tea. He pulled himself into a sitting position, grateful for having been wiped clean, and watched as Anduin poured a cup of tea, adding two cubes of sugar and a dash of milk meaning it was for Wrathion rather than himself. 

Anduin handed him his tea with a smile, then made up a cup of his own and a third which he left on the cart, presumably for Varian who had stepped out for some reason or another. He took a seat next to Wrathion on the bed, bringing a plate of sliced baguette and fruit and cheeses with him. “How are you feeling? You kind of passed out for a little while there,” Anduin asked, deftly stacking some slices of smoked cheddar on a piece of bread before biting into it. 

Wrathion thought for a moment, popping a grape in his mouth and chewing as he did an inventory of his body and mind. He was happy, that was certain, and he felt fulfilled in a way he hadn’t expected to when he’d originally planned this whole thing out. It wasn’t all good news though, because when he moved to sit crossed legged so he could reach the platter more easily his hips complained and his cunt throbbed. Oh, he was probably going to be sore for days. 

“Happy but sore,” he summarized, making up a little sandwich of apples and spiced brie for himself, careful to keep his tea balanced in his free hand so that it didn’t spill on the sheets.

Anduin hummed, smiling, “I’m glad you’re happy, I am too. Varian’s just gone out to deal with something then he’ll be back soon for dinner.”

He pulled him into a kiss, and when he drew back he just stared in awe of his fiance for a moment. “You’re the most amazing person I know, Anduin. You know that don’t you?”

“Only that you know?” Anduin teased, but if Wrathion wasn’t mistaken there was just the smallest gleam of tears in his eyes.

“Of any person I’ve ever heard of existing,” Wrathion amended, and yes, those were definitely tears. “I love you, more than anything. I am so happy we get to have this.” 

He placed a hand over his lower stomach where he was hopeful a clutch of eggs would grow until they needed to be expelled and incubated externally. Anduin mimicked the movement on himself, giving him a teary smile, “Me too, my love. I love you forever.” 

Anduin kissed him then, soft and sweet, and they turned back to their meal. As they did, sipping his tea and savouring the fresh bread and cheese, Wrathion couldn’t help but once again feel like he’d been given something he didn’t deserve. This time, though, he shrugged the notion off as best he could — perhaps he didn’t deserve this, not after all he’d done, but he was happier than he’d expected he could possibly be after realizing the problem of heirs between himself and Anduin and he was going to cling to that for as long as he could. Plus, Wrathion had always been a tad selfish, he knew. Why have just one Wrynn when he could have two?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this monster of a fic!! Kudos and comments mean the world ❤❤


End file.
